ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: The All-New Animated Series
Superman: The All-New Animated Series is the newest Superman series and will be 3-D Animation, the series premiere on Cartoon Network in 2018. Synopsis Characters Main Characters * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) Supporting Characters * Jonathan Kent (Voiced by ) * Martha Kent (Voiced by ) * Lois Lane (Voiced by ) * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by ) * Perry White (Voiced by ) * Bibbo Bibbowski (Voiced by ) * Cat Grant (Voiced by ) * Lana Lang (Voiced by ) * Professor Emil Hamilton (Voiced by ) * Dirk Armstrong (Voiced by ) * Steve Lombard (Voiced by ) * Ron Troupe (Voiced by ) * Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by ) * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by ) * John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by ) * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Voiced by ) * Eradicator (Voiced by ) * Commissioner David Corporon (Voiced by ) * Sharon Vance/Stranger Visitor (Voiced by ) * Krypto the Superdog (Voiced by ) * Inspector William Henderson (Voiced by ) Other DC Heroes and Allies * Villains * Lex Luthor (Voiced by ) * Mercy Graves (Voiced by ) * Brainiac (Voiced by ) * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by ) * Leslie Willies/Livewire (Voiced by ) * Bizarro (Voiced by ) * General Zod (Voiced by ) * Faora Uh-Ul (Voiced by ) * Ursa (Voiced by ) * Non (Voiced by ) * Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by ) * John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by ) * Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim (Voiced by ) * Whisper D'Aire (Voiced by ) * Dabney Donovan (Voiced by ) * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by ) * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by ) * Frederick von Frankenstein/Riot (Voiced by ) * Rudy Jones/Parasite (Voiced by ) * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by ) * Doomsday (Voiced by ) * Massacre (Voiced by ) * Tyrell (Voiced by ) * Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron (Voiced by ) * Mongul (Voiced by ) * Mongal (Voiced by ) * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man (Voiced by ) * Carl Draper/Master Jailer (Voiced by ) * K. Russell Abernathy/Krpytonite Man (Voiced by ) * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Voiced by ) * Kancer (Voiced by ) * Lord Satanus (Voiced by ) * Lady Blaze (Voiced by ) * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (Voiced by ) * Garrett McDougal/Black Banshee (Voiced by ) * Darkseid (Voiced by ) * Kalibak (Voiced by ) * Steppenwold (Voiced by ) * Mantis (Voiced by ) * Granny Goodness (Voiced by ) * Lashina (Voiced by ) * Stompa (Voiced by ) * Mad Harriet (Voiced by ) * Gilotina (Voiced by ) * Bernadeth (Voiced by ) * Valerie Van Haaften/Puzzler (Voiced by ) * Alexandra Allston/Lady Parasite (Voiced by ) * Robert DuBois/Bloodsport (Voiced by ) * Savitar Bandu/Shadowdragon (Voiced by ) * Sodom (Voiced by ) * Gomorrah (Voiced by ) Other Villains * Episodes TBA... Crew Executive Producers: Bruce Timm, Jeff Prezenkowski, Joaquim Dos Santos, Sam Register, Jay Bastian Producers: Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, James Tucker, Alan Burnett, Jim Krieg, Glen Muramaki Directors: Sam Liu, Christopher Berkeley, Curt Geda, Jay Oliva, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Brandon Vietti, Ben Jones, Rick Morales Voice Director: Collette Sunderman Music by: Andy Sturmer Animation Provided by: Polygon Pictures Production Companies: DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation Distributed by: Warner Bros. Television Channels * Cartoon Network (USA, Latin America, Philippines) * TV Tokyo (Japan) * Teletoon (Canada) * Canal J (France) * ABC3 (Australia) * Rede Globo (Brazil) Ratings * TV-Y7-FV (USA)